This invention relates to mechanisms for effecting quick attachment of implements to the lifting booms or arms of a vehicle, such implements including scoops, lifting forks and the like; for securely holding the implement attached to the vehicle; and for quick and easy release of the implement from the vehicle.
Some coupling devices heretofore produced have been rather difficult to manipulate, requiring shifting of the vehicle during coupling of the implement thereto. Others have, of necessity, used loosely interfitting coupling elements, resulting in slack or lost motion between the implements and the connections thereof to the vehicle.